Revenge is a Dish Best Served Bloody Frozen
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: When Nick's brother, Sam, hunts down Natalia to get his dead brother's revenge, the team fights his cruelty, weather, and time to save Natalia CSI: Miami X NCIS X Criminal Minds X CSI: NY
1. Sam

**This is edited Chapter 1.**

* * *

Natalia was still sleeping when her alarm clock radio turned on.

"-Sam Townsend was realsed from police holding for burglary charges." The radio announced through static and Natalia bolted up in bed adding volume.

_Sam? Her brother-in-law Sam?_ She thought staring at the radio for more information. She hadn't seen him in a while but he hated her after Nick was killed.

Natalia was getting up when she heard that he was in Miami. But he didn't know where she lived. So she thought she was safe enough.

Natalia got up peacefully putting Sam away, got dressed and headed down into the kitchen where her cat, Ben was quietly sunning himself on a windowsill. The sound of a Friskas can being opened "awaked" him.

He was a mere tabby but many people called him a "mock savannah" but Natalia didn't like that name. She watched him eat while she made herself a simple breakfast. Finishing her fast breakfast, Natalia headed out the door, keys in hand. Stepping out the door she was pounced on.

* * *

**Okay, okay, that was quick.**


	2. Where is She?

**This fic is now a CSI: Miami X CSI: NY fic. And that means I need help with a title.**

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Natalia?" Calleigh asked coming into the DNA lab.

"Um, no." Maxine said.

"Has called in sick?" Calleigh asked "Today's not her day out anyways."

"Noooo...."Maxine streached out. "Sounds suspicious."

"Since when were you a CSI?" Calleigh asked as she was walking out.

"Calleigh watch out!: Maxine said but it was too late. Eric had already cannoned into her.

"Geez! Can you watch where you're going?" Calleigh said.

"Next time I'll try. But not now." Eric said. "Natalia's neighbor just called."

"And?" Calleigh and Maxine pressed at the same the time.

"well from what she says, Natalia's been kidnapped." Eric said mournfully.

"WHAT?!" Ryan screeched from behind Eric.

"Explain point by point." Calleigh said leaning against the table to keep from falling.

"Okay, so Natalia's neighbor was walking her dog when she passed Natalia's house. The door was ajar and her kit was lying on the door step."

"Ugh." Calleigh muttered. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Calleigh muttered bolting out from the lab. She wasn't sure, was it the news or Eric's baby in her.

"Funny. She's 'sick' for the last 2 weeks. Do you think it's possible?" Maxine asked facing Eric.

"Possible what?" Eric asked looking at Maxine for an explanation. "Well I dunno!"

"You should."

"Should know what?" Stetler asked.

"Nothing, sir." Maxine said quickly.

"Okay well Horatio told you all to appear at Natalia's house at once." Stetler said.

"What's wrong with cell phones? Or in person?" Maxine asked.

"Apperantly his phone broken or whatever and he's already there." Stetler said.

"How did you know?" Maxine asked as Ryan and Eric took of out of the lab.

"Why do you ask? And why aren't you following orders?"

"I'm _not _a CSI." Maxine said as Stetler calmly left the lab.

'Well he's an idiot.' Maxine thought.

* * *

**So? The next chapter with still be CSI: Miami, then 2 or 3 of NY and then it's cross-over in full stage. I'll give you spoilers later. If you wish that is.**


	3. No Good

**Got the title. Got the OCs. Got the ideas. Don't have, THE READER AND REVIEWERS!**

* * *

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Eric asked as Calleigh exited the restroom.

"Eric, I'm fine." Calleigh said but still felt Eric looking at her. "Really."

"Maxine's caught the same thread." Eric said enclasping Calleigh's hands in his. "Are you?" Eric asked softly.

"I am." Calleigh said and after seeing Eric's unchanged expersion brgan to cry. "I know it's too early and the doctor said that we could preform an abortion, b-but I can't kill our child"

"Cal, do I look like a murderer?"

"Erm, uh, no." Calleigh said

"Then what hell are you talking about? This is great!" Eric smiled hugging Calleigh. "How come your mascara's not smearing?"

"Water-proof." Calleigh laughed.

"Mark the date and time, I just saw your first mood swing." Eric chuckled.

"Funny."

"Come on, we gotta get to the crime scene because there are three people watching us."

"Three?" Calleigh asked

"Yeah, Rick, H, and Ryan." Eric said

"Why Ryan? Oh yeah. Right. I forgot. Wait huh?"

"I just know. He's already ranting his head off that we need to find her." Eric winced.

"Annoying? Tell me." Calleigh said fishing around in her purse for her Hummer keys.

"Um, no. _You _will not drive" Eric said snatching the keys from Calleigh's fingers.

"Why?" Calleigh pouted

"I don't want our child to grow up a driving maniac!"

"You drive equally crazy." Calleigh smiled

"WELL, my dear, you're the mom." Eric smirked.

"What diference does it make?" Calleigh asked as they reached the Hummer.

"The difference is that usually girls don't drive as crazy as you do. And I mean you're a blond!" Eric laughed.

"And blondes usually don't shoot gun, either. I'm a different kind of species. But since you offered to drive, you'll be the one driving." Calleigh smiled. "I'll take some time of Miami traffic." Calleigh said and Eric smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~Natalia's house~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I found numerous fingerprints, but all unfortunatly are Natalia's." Calleigh said.

"I followed the drags marks and was only led to a parking space. None of the neighbors remember anything." Eric said.

"So what do we have?" Ryan asked

"Nothing. Absolutly nothing." Calleigh sighed looking throughthe hedges again in hope of a miracle.

* * *

**So do you want me to wait for CSI: NY to step in, or should I start the next few chapters? Or should I have a chapter about Natalia's trip?**


	4. Seen

**Okay, I know NCIS better than CSI: NY, so ignore the last chapter A/N. Let's roll!he**

**

* * *

**"Hey! Stop!" The guy ran on to the side of the road, trying to evade the van. It followed him. "What did I do to you?"

Sam pulled out Natalia by the hair and walked torwards the guy who was laying in the dirt, his ankle probably twisted.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He screamed on the top of his lungs again.

"You saw me. And her" Sam smirked, and shot the guy in the stomach once, then in the head, just for reassurance. Natalia winced at both shots, since she knew the same gun could and with some time _would _used in her. "Scared aren't you?" He asked and Natalia didn't answer, worried that her fear would kill her. "Go! Go, damn it!" He pushed her into the woods, leaving the van behind, but he didn't know that her badge was still there.

* * *

"We've got a dead marine." Gibbs said coming into the squad room.

"And that never gets old." Tony said getting his coat from the back of the chiar.

"Did I forget to mention that the patrol cops that arrived there first found an MDPD badge?" Gibbs asked.

"No, boss, no you didn't." Tony said.

"MDPD?" Ziva asked. "As in Miami Police Department?"

"It's Miami-_Dade _Police Department" Tony corrected her. "And yes."

"If we don't go to Miami, it comes to us." McGee said. "And I'm driving." He said twirling the keys around his finger but Ziva plucked them as he through them up in the air. "Hey!"

"No. I think I'm driving." She said and Tony groaned.

* * *

"So this guy was just joggin' and was shot?" Tony asked between shots

"Uh, no, Tony, I think what happened was that he was run of the road by the van."

"Nobody asked you probie!" Tony snapped.

"Well excuse me!" McGee protested.

"Strange." Ziva proclaimed.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Two sets of finger prints. One of the sets appears in both the cabin and here." Ziva said. "Checking them with the mobile AFIS right now."

"And?" Tony asked, trying to get a look of the screen.

"Oh my lord." Ziva muttered.

"It's God. What is it?!" Tony asked, Ziva still not giving up the tablet. "Show me!" He barked, trying to rip the machine out of her hands.

"Damn it! Tony, now I have to run it again!" Ziva hissed, hitting him on the back of the head.

"Well what was it?" Tony snarled.

"The missing CSI from Miami."

"Missing- wha?" Tony said, mouth agpe.

"See! See?" Ziva said pressing the screen up to his nose.

"Hmm. Nice smile." Tony smiled. "You think...?"

"Find her first then see if she has a boyfriend."

"And the second?"


	5. More Help

"Miami Gibbs" Tony said Horatio's photo being shown on the TV screen. "Wonder if he slaps them like our does."

"That looks more like someone that escaped from New York, not Miami" McGee spoke up.

"He worked for the NYPD bomb squad. Probie."

"Oh." McGee said

"Brack! It's freezing out there!" Callleigh said rubbing her nose.

"Calleigh, calm down." Eric said as calmly as he could, though he too was not happy about the cold.

"No, I'm freezing. Feel my nose." Calleigh said but when Eric didn't obey she poked her nose into his cheek. "I feel that an icicle will be there soon."

"You are freezing. Hopefully this place has heating. It never seemed like we needed heating in Miami."

"We needed air conditioning!" Calleigh laughed, Horatio giving her a slight glance. "Sorry H." Calleigh said sobering up, but still smiling. "Hopefully Natalia's getting heating. It never really seemed like she had any enemies."

"Family?" Eric asked.

"Only from Nick's side. Speaking of Nick's family his brother lived in D.C." Calleigh said.

"Oh look at them speed solvers! Solving the case before we get to the evidence!" Ryan scoffed leaning against the wall, as the elevator opened and someone else walked in.

"I'm taking the stairs." Calleigh said walking out.

"Right behind you." Eric said.

"Ah. Hmm." Ryan said.

Horatio stared at him, mentally sending him 'calm down' signals.

* * *

"Miami Ziva." Tony said as a picture of Calleigh smiling brightly appeared on the screen.

"She does not look anything like me" Ziva countered.

"You're right. But looky here." Tony said circling a part in the description with the laser in the remote. "She's a ballistics expert."

"Oh, Tony you are a genius! She is not a trained assassin!"

"I realized one thing. You never use contractions." Tony smirked.

"And?"

"Nothing. Next one probie." Tony motioned with his hand to McGee.

"One, just because I'm sitting at the computer, doesn't mean you're the boss and two stop calling me probie!" McGee snarled

"Click the button probie" Tony said.

"Fine." McGee said. "Should I pass the missing one or no?"

"Pass her." Ziva said.

* * *

"Stop running! You're pregnant for crying out loud!" Eric said as Calleigh gleefully sprinted up the stairs looking back at Eric once in a while.

"You're slow." She said once she finally thought it was time to wait for him.

"Well I don't usually _run _up stairs." Eric scoffed.

"Come on." She jerked his arm.

"Hey! Don't pull my arm out of the socket!"

* * *

"Found another animal in the bunch." Tony laughed.

"You mean _I _found the picture." McGee said.

"Why is he an animal?" Ziva asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wolfe? See? As in the animal "wolf"?" Tony asked.

"I guess. Why another one?" Ziva asked, not really paying attention.

"Because," He made emphasis on 'because', "The missing CSI's last name is _Boa _Vista"

_"Come on."_

_"Hey! Don't pull my arm out of the socket!"_

"What the-?" Ziva asked, whipping around, as Calleigh and Eric burst out of the door.

"Is this the first team that did research on us?" Calleigh asked.

"Wha-?" Tony turned around also. "Oh hi, Miami Ziva." Tony said extending his hand.

"Miami Ziva......?" Calleigh asked, looking slightly confused.

"Excuse my colleague. He has a mental disease. It's called BEING AN IDIOT!" She roared into Tony's ear. "I'm Ziva."

"Calleigh." Calleigh said, shaking Ziva's hand.

"I'm Tony." Tony said extending his hand. "Sorry about that. I have a thing for nicknaming everyone."

"That's okay. I live with someone like that." Calleigh smiled, making Eric blush.

"Eric, right?" Tony asked facing Eric. "Tony"

"Yeah and nice to meet you." Eric said as Horatio and Ryan came out of the elevator. Horatio looked exactly the way they left him but Ryan, well Ryan was a different story.

"Well he doesn't look like an animal." Ziva stated flatly, Ryan not paying any attention to her.

"Wolfe! She's talking to you!" Eric barked, Ryan's head snapping around.

"Yeah?" He asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"I said that, you don't look like an animal." Ziva stated.

"Oh, yeah, well that joke is old but no I don't."

"Guess they need to meet Abby then." McGee stated.

"That's your call probie, then."

"Why are you bossing me around?"

"Oh look! Ole Timmy is standing up for himself!" Tony said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "When Gibbs isn't here, I'm the boss."

"Gibbs is here." Gibbs said, Tony receiving a slap on the back of the hand, making Calleigh emit a small squeak of surprise. "DiNozzo."

"Agent Gibbs?" Horatio asked, walking over to Gibbs's desk, taking of his sunglasses.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Horatio Caine."

"Ah, Lieutenant. Nice to meet you." Gibbs said, shaking his hand. "DiNozzo, take these two to Abs." He said showing to, Ryan and Calleigh.

* * *

"Abby! Abb-" Tony yelled as the loud heavy metal music was turned of and Abby pulled out from under the van.

"Tony, who are these?" Abby asked, tilting her head torwards Calleigh and Ryan.

"Part of the Miami team. Calleigh and Ryan meet Abby. Abby meet Calleigh and Ryan." tony said, trying to the best not to crack some hideous joke.

"Oh! Hi!" Abby said. "Hug?" She asked extending her arms torward Calleigh.

"Uh....sure, I guess." Calleigh said hugging Calleigh.

"So, what do we have?" Ryan asked casually.

"Hug first." Abby said. "Then evidence."

CAlleigh and Ryan exchanged glances.

"Unless you're OCD of course." Abby said.

"Technically I am OCD, just not a really serious case." Ryan said hugging Abby.

"Oh okay." Abby smirked hugging back

"Evidence please" Calleigh said, walking torwards Abby's computer.

"Right. It's over there. I told you it would be a fair trade"


	6. Madwoman driving, Wolfes in the Morgue

**A/N: So...the team is in DC and omgitsemily1 Natalia will be in the next chapter. And also another team.**

* * *

Ryan sighed, staring at Abby, slightly confused by the 'evidence for hugs' exchange. Calleigh was already snapping a pair of gloves on her hands and beginging to explain the evidence."Workaholic over there."

Ryan shifted his stare to Calleigh, and received a green eyed death glare back which quickly turned into a smirk that quickly turned into a comeback."Better you become a workaholic too so that your Valentine doesn't die." Calleigh grinned. Ryan opened his mouth to reply but an alarm sounded through the lab.

"HALT!" Abby sprung out of nowhere, aiming bottle of luminol at Eric.

"Um...I was just wondering where Calleigh was, and DiNozzo explained where I could find her. Didn't exactly explain that there's an alarm in here!" Eric spat.

"Miami team?"Abby asked, lowering the bottle.

"Yes, Miami team!" Calleigh said, jumping to rescue Eric. "Also known as my lovable fiance." Calleigh said, and a gagging sound sounded from the van.

"Wolfe, that's one reason you can't hook yourself a girlfriend! You have no sense of romance!" Eric spat, hugging Calleigh.

"You don't have to guard me like a watchdog." Calleigh told Eric.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean I don't want to." Eric said, leaning to kiss her smiled, looking into Eric's eyes.

"I gotta get back to work." Calleigh said, kissing him lightly on the started for the door when he was attacked by Abby with her bottle.

"What?" Eric asked, trying to inch for the door but the door was blocked. And Eric didn't even want to think about being luminoled. He looked around hoping to see a way around, a back door or something...but found none. "I'm on the Miami team." Eric said, trying to understand what Abby wanted from him."Yes you are." Abby said, walking him into a corner.

"And?" Eric asked.

"You have to hug me." Abby said, and Calleigh giggled from the table..

"I have to hug you? What for?" Eric asked

"You're on the Miami team, but before you run out a hide you have to hug me." Abby said, setting down the bottle. Eric looked at Calleigh in fear. Calleigh smirked.

"You gotta hug her." Calleigh smirked, returning to the evidence pieces.

"I have to hug her?" He asked Calleigh"Yes you do"Eric hugged Abby, sielently praying that he wouldn't be hit by Calleigh after it was done. He wasn't. On the dash out of the lab, Eric ran into the door. "Run much?" Ziva asked, as she headed torwards the break room for a coffee.

"Yes! Especially when you're friend is hugging everyone!" Eric snapped.

"Well that's not my fault." Ziva shurgged.

"Delko!" Tony ran, cutting the corner.

"What?" Eric snapped.

"Got another victim on the out skirts of Virginia." Tony said.

"And?" Eric asked, walking towards the squad room.

"Same COD. But this gal was carjacked." Tony said.

"And how do we know that?" Ziva asked, blowing the steam of her coffee

"Tire tracks that stopped, then went out of the spot speeding."

"Hmm." Ziva said, thinking."How far from here?"

"Why?" Eric asked, but was interupted by Tony.

"No. Ziva, no you are NOT driving again." Tony warned her, Eric confused by the comotion around him.

"Maybe it's better if I stayed at the lab..." He mused.

"No. Gibbs and Luitenant Caine and in the squad room." Tony said, and Ziva laughed lightly. "What?" Tony asked.

"Luitennant Caine likes to be called Horatio." Ziva said and Eric nodded.

"We call him H though. Most of the time though." Eric said.

"Anyways, you're wrong about me not driving though." Ziva said.

"And why is that?" Tony asked, looking down at the keys that...were supposed to be in his hand. "Where did the keys go?" Tony barked. "WHERE ARE TH-"

"Here they are!" Ziva said her bright tone mocking Tony, she threw her coffee cup in the trash and pushed the two towards the elevator.

"Don't belive a word he says." Ziva told Eric.

"I don't drive like a mad woman." Ziva said, and Eric choked.

"By the way, Duck wants Wolverine in the morgue. Or who ever can get the bullet from Palmer." Tony said.

"Bullets, you mean." Eric said, and exited the elevator. "And Ziva if you tell me that you do NOT drive like a mad woman means that you do." Eric said, backing out of the elevator.

"Amen, Delko." Tony sighed. "We're both dead unless you're able to steal the keys from her.""Don;t worry, he drives crazy too." Eric hard Ryan's voice behind him.

"Hey!" Eric exclaimed. "You had a nail in your eye! You have to be thankful." Eric scowled, walking back into the elevator. "Guess I don't have to tell Wolverine that he needs to head to the lab then." Eric said, and Ryan scowled, glaring at Eric.

"What?" Eric shrugged. "Those are his words" Eric said, pointing his thumb at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes, as Ryan stepped out of the elevator.


	7. Another Team

—30 Mintues Later—-

"That proves my theory!" Eric crawled out of the back of the NCIS van, gasping for air. "All females that claim that they do NOT drive like a mad woman do so!" Eric said, just as McGee walked up to the van pulling a kit out of the van. A to go box of coffees was in his hand.

"McGee thank you." Ziva beamed, taking a coffee.

"Life saver." Tony said. "Not usually though. You didn't get yourself a coffee, did you?" Tony asked, slightly afraid.

"Why is that important?" Eric asked.

"McGee here is very sensitive to caffeine. Give him a coffee and hell breaks out." Tony explained and Eric belived him.

"So let me ask you this...this guy who abducted your friend- Natalia, right?" Ziva asked and Eric nodded. "Murders anyone who can identify him?" Ziva asked.

"If it's a guy." Tony said.

"Actually we are ninety eight percent sure it is a man that kidnapped her." Eric said.

"Is Wolverine her boyfriend?" Tony asked coming out the closet, and Eric stared at him.

"NO! That retard does not have the guts to ask her out on a second date after the fail of a first one. He gave her flowers for Valentines signed as "Secret Admirer"!" Eric spat.

"What was the fail of a first date?" Ziva asked as Eric decided that it better to avoid their glares.

"Mexican wrestling." Eric said, from the inside of the car. He had found a blood like stain on the back of the back seat and decided that he should avoid all further questions after this. Not that they were easy to avoid.

"I bet that he's just praying that she is okay. Don't ya think?" Tony asked.

"I refuse to answer further questions without a witness that will not want to kill me later." Eric muttered.

"Witness that does not want to kill you?" McGee asked, setting his kit down which was quickly stolen by Eric who raided it for Q-tips. Then Eric noticed that McGee had a coffee. "He has a coffee! How did he get a coffee?" Eric screeched

Ziva and Tony were dying of laughter on Eric's left. "What?" Eric asked, confused, not sure if someone had played a prank on him or no.

"You fell for it! Everyone falls for it!" Ziva laughed, and Tony was grinning.

"What?" Eric asked, confused.

"We tell everyone that comes in new, even new lab rats that Timmy has a caffeine problem." Tony explained, and McGee scowled, looking from Eric to Tony. And back. And then to Ziva in vain hoping that she would speak up about the nickname: "Timmy".

"Oh yeah. It's healthy if you don't call McGee "Timmy"." Tony said. "His self- help CDs don't help with his anger." Tony said, but didn't receive a workable reaction from McGee.

—-

"How was your weekend, JJ?" Reid asked as JJ tore through the bullpen towards the conference room. "Got any idea of what is going on?" Spencer asked, nodding towards Derek.

"I thought that you were the guy that knew all the criminals on the East Coast." Derek smirked.

"Hilarious." Reid said, and he and Derek headed towards that door into which JJ had just entered. Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, and Emily were already collected in the conference room.

"Two murders in Virginia happened within the last 24 hours. Two bullet wounds on both victims, on to the stomach, one to the head" JJ said, clicking the laser pointed changing the slide to the map. "NCIS reported to the first crime scene as well as the second." JJ changed the scene again. "Two victims. One jogging, the other car jacked." She said.

"Weren't there suspicious murders like this last week in Florida and South Carolina?" Emily asked.

"There were. 3 actually. We didn't think that they were serial, since the victimolgy and COD didn't connect." Reid said, heading towards the laptop that was on the table. "See, the first murder- a carpet cleaner worker was car jacked, shot once in the head. He died later in the hospital, giving a vague description of a man with a woman. That was in Florida. The second one, in South Carolina, was another car jacked van-"

"Possibly for transportation." JJ interjected.

"The driver and passenger were shot two times, once in the stomach, once in the head, exactly how these two were killed."

"Why the extra shot?" Derek asked, twirling a pencil between his fingers, noticing that Garcia had dyed her hair orangey red.

"Security? He may have known that the first victim was alive enough to give a description." Hotch said stated.

"So what is this then?" Derek asked.

"Anything else we know about the situation the people were caught in?" Rossi asked.

"Well, 3 of the 5 were carjacked." Reid said, and JJ cleared her throat a bit, signling him to shut up.

"At the first crime scene NCIS found a Miami Dade Police Department badge, belonging to their missing CSI. They are at NCIS working on the case. Lieutenant Cain-" JJ was interrupted by Hotch's ringing cell.

"Horatio Caine? The missing CSI? We'll be right there." Hotch said and snapped the cell phone putting it back into his pocket.

"Guess we're heading to the NCIS." Derek said, as Garia took her clip board and started walking towards her cave like office.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir?" Garcia raised her head, looking towards Hotch.

"You're coming with us. The NCIS team has some camera footage they would like you to process." Hotch said, and the team except for Derek, were led out of the room.

"What?" She asked, running a ringed hand through her hair.

"You dyed your hair."

"And is that a problem?" Garcia snapped slightly

"No." He said, and Penelope raised her head just staring. "What?" Morgan asked, a little umcomfortable with her staring at him.

"What are you thinking at the moment?" She asked, as Derek tried to walk out of the room.

"What do you, what am I thinking about?" He recoiled.

"You're a analyst. You're always thinking something." Garcia said, as she exited the room waiting for him.

"Fine. I think that that date did not go very well." Derek mused, closing the door.

"I, uh...how did you know that?" Garcia asked.

"I notcied that whenever a date that you thought would go great sinks..." He said.

"What?" Garcia asked, wondering what his special technique was.

"Your unique style changes, baby girl" He smirked, and headed towards his desk to get the keys.

"What's the whole Comicon bickering between you and Reid?" Garcia asked Jennifer as she set her laptop bag on the back seat.

"The what?" She faced Garcia, confused, before facing the GPS.

"He keeps on asking you to go to Comicon, how ever you say it for the last 6 months!" Garcia exclaimed.

"I think that he needs to realize that I won't go no matter what." JJ said, shifting out of park.

"I would go, if he had invited me." Garcia said, hoping that that comment would move JJ's view. Not that it would.

"It seems as though you are targeting me." JJ said, syncing her cell phone. With the 3 years that she worked here, she learnt the ways around the break room coffee machine to make the coffee more edible, the routine of getting in the car, and the rules of asking Hotch to approve a press conference before anything. Also, always set the GPS and sync your phone before you head out even if you are driving with a partner.

"What do you mean I'm targeting you?" Garcia recoiled. "I'm not targeting you." She said, rifling in her bag. "I would accompany you if you did go though." Garcia said, finally pulling a tube of lip glos out.

"Ever clean that thing?" JJ asked, as the female robotic voice of the GPS said "Left turn coming up in half mile."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do clean it." Garcia snapped.

"Often enough to find your lip gloss without turning the whole purse inside out?" JJ smirked, changing lanes and taking the said left turn. "Can you find your badge?" JJ asked, as Hotch's car took a right turn, and Garcia once again began rifling in her purse. "Uh...hm. Was looking for this." She pulled out a red Clicker- Clacker- looking red pen. "Yes! Here we go!" She pulled out her badge. "Why? Do you want to go fake FBI agent hunting again?"

"Mmmm, some time later. Maybe the Miami CSIs can join us." JJ said. "Well that….was...er..only 5 miles!" JJ exclaimed as she pulled the visitors parking permit from the machine.

"New people ahoy!" Garcia said, raising her fist in fake enthusiasm, and opened the door

"Calm down." JJ smiled, beep locking the car. A sudden gust blew all her hair in her face. She quickly pulled her hair back in a pony tail, and walked towards the huddle next to Hotch

—-

"What is this?" Sam spat, pulling Natalia's hand towards his face. The cut on her finger was slightly infected, but there were slight traces of blood. "WHAT IS THIS?" He pulled the duct tape of her mouth, as Natalia squeezed her eyes in pain.

"I cut myself on the pavement when I fell. There's no blood in this car or the other." Natalia whimpered, wondering if he was buying it. He quickly checked out the trunk for blood and when he found none, he smirked, before heading into the main cabin and pulling a first aid kit out of the glove box. He pulled a band aid out of the white box and tore the wrapper with his teeth. "Good girl" He said, applying the band aid to her finger. "Now don't leave any more clues. You want to spend the life with me don;t you?" He leered, bringing out the taser. 2 shots, 4 wires, and Natalia began slipping into unconscious. Natalia saw him applying a piece of a duct tape over her already raw lips.

* * *

**Ahhhh! huge chapter! ENJOOOYY!**


	8. Introductions

**OuO U GUISE ARE GONNA KILL ME WHEN...**

**

* * *

**

"Hello-" Hotch began shaking hands with Calleigh, "I am Special Angent Hotchner, this is Special Agent Rossi, Special Agent Morgan, Special Agent Jaruo, Special Agent Prentiss, Dr. Reid, and Technical Analyst Garcia." He told Calleigh, Abby, Ziva and Ryan.

"Hello." Calleigh smiled. "I'm CSI Dusquane, and this is CSI Wolfe." Calleigh said motioning to Ryan, leaving Ziva to introduce herself and Abby.

"NCIS Agent David and Forensic Specialist Scuito." Ziva said. "The rest of the teams are at the crime scene."

"Reid and Morgan, you go check out the current crime scene, Emily and I will go to the other one." Hotch said, and the two pairs walked back towards the elevator. Rossi disappeared, probably to Vance's office. Garcia tagged along with Abby, Ryan, and Calleigh as they headed towards Abby's lab.

"So." Garcia said, hoping the it would break the tension.

"I'm Calleigh, by the way." Calleigh said "I don't exactly favor when I'm called by my last name. That snapping turtle over there is Ryan." Calleigh said, pointing at Ryan.

"And I'm Abby." Abby grinned, as she pounded a few buttons, and disabled the alarm.

"Woah." Garcia said, looking around. The lab looked a lot like her office, except it had a lot of equipment for evidence around, unlike her office which had computers.

"I thought that the FBI had better equipment than us" Abby joked.

"No, just this is another great cave office!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Cave office?" Abby asked.

"A office that looks kinda dark, but the people that work in one, have a lot of experience." Garcia exclaimed.

"Oh! Then it works for you too, Calleigh!" Ryan exclaimed, and received another death glare.

"The ballistics lab is not a cave." Calleigh snapped. "Well maybe it is."

"Maybe we can be the cave office females." Abby joked.

"Right." Ryan huffed and exited the lab, his footsteps heard as he stomped up the stairs.

"Snappy Wolfe." Calleigh said. "He needs to cool down."

"Okay, where are those videos?" Garcia asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that my name is Penelope. I'm usually called Garcia with the BAU, but since everyone around here goes by their first names, add me to it." Penelope grinned, as she pulled the her netbook out of her purse.

"We really don't have official videos, but the car had a GSP tracker and we ran to addresses and we got a few stores. Those stores had security cameras. See if you can attempt to find a face or proof that Natalia was on the car. The guy could have just been a co- kidnapper and left Natalia's badge in the car as a red herring." Calleigh said.

"You people are smart." Penelope joked. "We'll see what we can do." She said, turning on her computer, just as Derek appeared in the lab, setting the alarm off.

"I heard from the guy that there was an alarm here, but I didn't believe it." Derek huffed, as Abby tore the alarm apart, pulling out a few wires.

"Since there will be a lot of people going in and out these weeks, it's better just to kill it." Abby said, before slipping the screw driver back in her pocket. "Whatcha got?" she asked, and Morgan raised an evidence bag with a red stained Q- tip. "Blood, prolly." He said. "Run it-"

"I know what to run it against. I also gonna run it against the DNA we found in the other car." Abby said. "Well, this is CSI Boa Vista's blood. Definite match." Abby said.

"There's still the possibility of the red herring." Calleigh said, from the corner with the van. "OW!" She exclaimed, the exclamation following a thump. "Hey, Abby, did you ever look up?" Calleigh asked.

"Um, I would, but my assistant was working this not me." Abby growled, walking to the first aid kit and pulling an ice pack out. She handed the ice pack to Calleigh to climbed out of the van and the space was taken over by Abby. "I'm killing him later." Abby snapped. "He swish swashes in and out and never works properly. He's like a broken computer." Abby snarled.

"Okay, so, I guess I'll leave you to this, girls." Derek said before leaving. "Hopefully I'll get to know you better before this case is over."

"This case won't be over soon." Calleigh said. "We promise you. Try not to run into the snapping Wolfe on the way out." Calleigh smirked.

"I have no idea who the snappy wolf is but I'll try." He said, taking the elevator up.

* * *

**Find out latah why.**

**R&R!**


	9. Chaos

**Since I am in a torturing contest with the one & only csimiamifreak(numbers here) I had to post this Natalia centric chapter. NOAW.**

* * *

Suspended in the air by her arms, Natalia hung from the plank of the warehouse. The strain on her shoulders was working up.

A muffled cry came from Natalia as she felt her shoulder dislocate.

"Oh, look at me Natalia. Look at me like to looked at Nick when to you killed him." Sam came up to Natalia, pulling of her shoes. A lighter in hand, he knelt to her soles. He tore off the duct tape, enjoying the fear in Natalia's eyes.

Taking a peaceful glance at the fire escaping the silver lighter, he led one line of heat under Natalia's foot.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM! OH GOD! AHHH!" Natalia suddenly screamed, hoping that someone would hear her in what ever city she was. The line of skin that was just burnt, ballooned up, sending draggers of pain everytime she moved her foot or Sam poked to skin. Natalia didn't think that Sam was already done. Because he wasn't. Opening the lighter again he made another burn on the other foot. Realsing Natalia from her hold in the air, Natalia fell on the burns, letting out a shriek of pain when a huge mass of the pain draggers went through her body. Weak as she was, the pain almost made her faint. But she wasn't gonna give Sam the pleasure of her going out like this again. She was gonna fight.

Everything was beginning to double around her. "Aw come on Natalia, here's some water." Sam smiled sadistically, handing her a glass of water. Natalia looked at it suspisiously, but accepted it, being as thirsty as she was.

Natalia's body suddenly went into convulsions as the drug entered her blood flow. "What the hell did you do to me?" Natalia asked the convulsions suddenly stopping, all her muscles suddenly going rigid. She couldn't move an eyelash.

Sam sat down next to the Natalia who was lying on the floor in a fetal position and lit up a cigar.

"Now you can't do anything. You're my personal little doll. Like Nick was yours." Sam said, taking one drag of the of the cigar before slamming the lit end into Natalia's skin.

A muffled cry rose from Natalia's shut closed mouth. But it didn't bother Sam even a second. He just lit up the cigar again and let it linger under Natalia's nose before putting it out on Natalia's collar bone. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

—-

"Do we have anything from the lab?" Reid asked, as Derek appeared from the elevator.

"Aside from the blood that was proven to be Natalia's, it's chaos down there." Derek said. "It's interesting chaos." He said, before his cell phone rang.

"Yeah. I'll be right there, Garcia. Even though I just came from there." Morgan sighed, snapping his cell phone shut.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Reid asked.

"Consider 3 Garcia's each of their personalities a bit different." Derek said. "I would consider that interesting." Derek said walking towards the elevator as Reid caught up with him.

—

"Hello. And you've brought Dr. Reid along with you too." Calleigh said, peeping her head from the back of the van as Abby rolled from under the car.

"Hi." she said, still upside down. "Penelope got something. She was abler to compile a picture of the guy using multiple video shots." Abby said, before rolling back under the van. Nor Calleigh, neither Garcia had asked her what she was looking for. Suddenly she rolled out and pulled Calleigh out of the back.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked.

"There's a simple pipe bomb under the van. I'll remove it and then you're back in there." Abby said, grabbing a tool belt.

"Maybe we should just call bomb squad…" Reid said.

"No. I'll do it." Abby snapped.

"Oh." Calleigh said, taking a sip of her water.

"There's a second car coming up soon to process." Morgan said.

"Mhmm." she nodded, as Ryan appeared.

"And that car will be here soon." Ryan said. "Calleigh, whose blood was in the second car?" He asked.

"Natalia's." Calleigh said as Ryan tried to get in the van. "Don't. You. Dare." Calleigh pulled him away from the car as Abby rolled from under it the removed bomb in her hands.

"Why?" He asked, trying to pull away from Calleigh.

"Because there was a bomb in it!" Abby snapped.

"Should we introduce ourselves by our first names?" Calleigh asked.

"I guess." Reid and Morgan shrugged.

"I'm Calleigh" Calleigh said.

"English variation of Kayla. This name was briefly a top 100 name, a combination between the bubbly nature of the name Kay and the coolness of Lee. However, it has recently been edged aside by Kaylyn." Reid said, although regretting it. "That's just the definition of your name." He said.

"You've brought your encyclopedia with you." Ryan said.

"And Derek, that's the snappy Wolfe. Ova there." Calleigh said pointing at Ryan. "Also known as Ryan Wolfe"

"Abby here." Abby grinned, from behind a plastic cup of Caf- Pow!

"Well, now that we know everything around here, I guess that you people don't needs us here then." Derek said.

"Right." Calleigh said, as big opening suddenly opened and small car was driven in by a lab tech. "Well that's the car. Abby please check for a bomb." Calleigh said, half joking half serious, but Abby obeyed her and went under the car.

"Oh we got another one!" Abby exclaimed. "Someone please hand me a pair of wire cutters" she said, and Ryan got a pair. With two snips the bomb was removed and the car was deemed safe.

"Second pipe bomb." Abby said, as she set the bomb down next to the previous one.

"Guy knows his stuff." Calleigh said, checking her watch. It was almost noon. "Guess Eric's not coming down here out of fear." She smirked. "Or maybe he's in the squad room making a fool of himself" She said.

* * *

**Well I not done yet. I'm never done! Mwahaha.**


End file.
